1. Technical Field
This invention relates to gripping apparatuses and, more particularly, to a hand-grip accessory for improving a weightlifter's grip and protecting his/her hands.
2. Prior Art
Maintaining a secure comfortable grip is extremely important when operating or using various hand held apparatuses. For example, a secure grip is particularly important when using weightlifting equipment, such as a weightlifting bar or dumbbells. A secure grip on the weightlifting bar or the handle of the dumbbell can facilitate the use of greater weight, or increase the number of repetitions made during a particular exercise. Additionally, a secure grip is necessary to avoid accidentally dropping the weightlifting bar or dumbbell, which could result in injury to the user or others, or damage to the exercise equipment.
One method used by weightlifters to provide a secure grip is to coat their hands with rosin. This will make the weightlifter's hands sticky and allow the weightlifter to grip the bar without slipping. However, rosin has a tendency to build up on the weightlifting equipment which necessitates periodically cleaning the equipment to remove the built-up rosin.
Weightlifting gloves are also used by weightlifters to provide a more secure grip on the weightlifting bar. Some gloves are padded to provide a limited amount cushioning in the palm area. However, use of weightlifting gloves increases sweating of the hands during exercising, which permeates the gloves. When the sweat dries, the gloves can become stiff and useless.
Another method used to provide a secure grip is to add a rough textured surface on the weightlifting bar. However, a rough textured surface can cause blistering or abrasions on the hands.
Some weightlifting equipment includes a cushioned surface permanently attached to the bar or handle area. However, placement of such a surface significantly increases the price of the weightlifting equipment. Further, the permanently placed surface cannot be removed and used on other weightlifting equipment or apparatuses.
Canvas strips have also been utilized to provide a secure grip on a weightlifting bar. A portion of a canvas strap, approximately 1.5 inches wide, is wrapped around the wrist, and the remaining portion is wrapped around the weightlifting bar. However, the strap must be unwrapped each time the user leaves the bar and rewrapped for the next use.
Accordingly, a need remains for a gripping apparatus to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a hand-grip accessory that improves a weightlifter's grip on a bar or dumbbell and protects his/her hands. Such an accessory prevents a weightlifter from developing blisters or calluses while aiding performance.